Longue vie au roi
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Remplaçant Guenièvre au chevet d'Uther, Merlin ne songeait pas au fait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait les yeux du roi.


**Disclamer :** Le monde de Merlin ne m'appartient pas

 **Titre :** Longue vie au roi

 **Résumé :** Remplaçant Guenièvre au chevet d'Uther, Merlin ne songeait pas au fait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait les yeux du roi.

 **Personnages :** Uther Pendragon ; Merlin

 **Genres :** Drame / Tragedie

 **Bêta :** Storiesmania

* * *

 **Longue vie au roi**

* * *

Pensivement, Merlin passait un linge humide sur le front du roi, contemplant son visage anormalement pâle. Depuis son arrivée à Camelot, le serviteur tout comme le prince, avait pensé que cet homme si froid était éternel, plus solide que les remparts du château.

Mais depuis la trahison de Morgane, tout semblait s'être écroulé autour de ce souverain. Son fils était la dernière chose qui l'animait, qui lui donnait le goût de vivre. Il suffisait de voir son sourire rempli de fierté le jour de l'anniversaire d'Arthur, cette étincelle dans son regard qui semblait légèrement plus brillante. En fait, Uther, dans cette dépression sans fin, était devenu plus humain. Il n'était plus le roi, il était simplement un homme détruit par les épreuves de la vie, détruit par la mort et la trahison.

Tout avait commencé avec la mort de sa femme, la mort de son humanité et tout allait se terminer avec le douloureux choix de sa pupille.

Et lorsqu'il lâcherait son dernier souffle, Arthur deviendrait enfin roi.

Mais bizarrement, à ce constat, il ressentit une profonde tristesse en songeant que cette personne, allongée et mourante, était enfin celle que son prince attendait depuis si longtemps... Celle qui était capable de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre de vive voix : "Je suis fier de toi, mon fils".

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé pas que le serviteur de mon fils serait aussi peiné par ma mort, souffla une voix rauque, le sortant de ses pensées.

Manquant de tomber de sa chaise, Merlin planta brusquement ses yeux dans ceux fiévreux du souverain de Camelot.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je le serais pour vous, répondit honnêtement le brun en passant une nouvelle fois le linge humide sur le front du roi.

Un silence tranquille envahit les appartements royaux, seulement brisé par leur respiration. Après une dernière pression sur le front du mourant, le serviteur se leva pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais chercher Arthur, annonça l'apprenti de Gaius en commençant à faire demi-tour.

\- Non, répliqua Uther, reste ici.

Lentement, Merlin se rassit et observa le père de son ami lutter contre le sommeil ou contre la mort, le brun ne saurait le dire.

\- Je vais mourir, murmura Uther, et... Et je veux que tu protèges mon fils comme tu l'as toujours fait... Je veux que tu le gardes en vie, peu importe le prix que cela te coûte.

\- Je ne comptais pas faire autre chose, dit le serviteur avec un petit sourire. J'aurais continué à le faire même si vous étiez en pleine forme.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le souverain. Pourquoi tant de dévouement envers mon garçon ?

\- Il sera un jour le plus grand roi que la Terre n'est jamais connu, bien plus grand que vous, affirma avec conviction Merlin en se penchant légèrement vers le malade. Il surpassera toutes les épreuves quand vous, vous vous contentiez de les subir et d'accumuler cette peur, cette colère, cette haine vers une seule personne au fond de vos entrailles. Cette haine injustifiée qui était bien trop grande pour être soulagée par la fin d'une seule personne.

\- Si je n'étais pas sur mon lit de mort, je t'aurais tué depuis longtemps, informa inutilement le roi avant un maigre sourire sur le visage. Je comprends pourquoi Arthur t'apprécie autant, pourquoi il te garde malgré ton attitude peu convenable... Je suis sûr que tu le protègeras des mauvaises personnes... Mais également de lui-même pour qu'il ne…

\- Il ne deviendra pas comme vous parce qu'il accepte de faire confiance aux autres, parce qu'il a des épaules sur lesquelles il peut s'appuyer sans honte, coupa Merlin, parce qu'il écoute son peuple au lieu de se contenter de le gouverner... Vous êtes mort le jour où votre femme s'est éteinte... Ce jour-là, vous êtes devenu un mauvais roi mais pire que tout, vous êtes devenu un mauvais père. Mais étrangement, depuis la trahison de Morgane vous semblez être quelqu'un de meilleur.

Silencieusement, Uther l'observa, parcourant ses traits de son regard. Les sourcils froncés par la perplexité, ses iris brillantes de fièvre suivirent ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez et même ses oreilles du regard avant de lâcher un petit rire. Difficilement, il prit une de ses nombreuses bagues sur la table avant de la tendre au brun.

\- Que…

\- Prend-là.

Délicatement, Merlin prit l'objet entre ses doigts, découvrant de fines gravures sur un anneau d'argent ainsi qu'une gravure : "Au plus courageux".

\- Ygerne et moi étions destinés à nous marier depuis nos dix ans, commença le souverain en ignorant sa fatigue. À mes dix-huit ans, je lui ai demandé sa main et comme l'exigeait la tradition, j'ai organisé un tournois de trois jours pour célébrer l'évènement. Et comme à chaque fois, j'en suis sorti vainqueur. Alors pour me féliciter, elle m'a donné ceci. C'était la première fois qu'elle me souriait, d'habitude elle me traitait de crétin.

\- Vous devriez la donner à votre fils.

\- Ygerne m'en a offerte une petite dizaine, garde celle-ci. Tu la mérites.

Et ce fut ainsi que le serviteur et le roi discutèrent pendant de nombreuses heures, se découvrant mutuellement, jusqu'à que le souverain ne s'éteigne, abandonnant le sorcier dans ses sombres appartements où la mort semblait plus présente que jamais.

\- Longue vie au roi...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé ce petit drabble Merlin/Uther ?


End file.
